


棉花糖粟米脆饼

by niaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niaria/pseuds/niaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1108梗，Sully是9岁那年Sam的假想朋友，而那时的Sam最想要的是棉花糖粟米脆饼。</p>
            </blockquote>





	棉花糖粟米脆饼

Dean抬头看了看表，4点了。要抓紧时间收拾东西，不然等Sam回来看到自己又要去猎魔……

“嘿，Dean，你想吃糖吗？”

看着放学回来的Sam一进门就掏出一块糖，献宝似地跑到Dean的面前，让他突然有种怕什么就来什么的错觉。

“谢谢Sammy，你是怎么知道我刚好饿了的。”强装镇定，放下假装在叠的衣服，张开嘴，让Sam把剥好的糖塞到自己嘴里。“今天在学校还顺利吗？”

“还行。”Sam放下书包，望着腮帮子被糖顶得略微鼓起的Dean，不自觉地勾起一个微笑。“为什么你都13岁了还这么喜欢吃糖？”

Dean转过身，坚定且满足的告诉自己的小弟弟：“Sammy，糖是升血糖的良药。更重要的是，甜可是男人的魅力之一。”

“可爸爸说小孩子才喜欢吃糖……”Sam眨了眨眼睛。“而且你说过要听爸爸的话，因为他总是对的。”

皱了皱眉头，Dean有些困扰地看了看Sam，而后慢慢开口：“嗯，你还小，而爸爸他，嗯，他太老了。要知道，女孩们都喜欢吻起来甜甜的男生。”

“好吧。”Sam耸了耸肩。“爸爸说下次猎魔会带着你一起去……”

Dean愣了愣，意识到Sam已经知道自己要去猎魔这一事实。他小心翼翼地瞄了眼坐在床上看不清表情的Sam。“恩，是的。”

“你之前一直瞒着不告诉我。”Sam板着脸，不满地瞪着Dean，狗狗眼里弥漫着无尽的委屈。“为什么总不让我一起去。你在比我更小的时候就开始帮着爸爸猎魔了！”

无奈地叹了口气，Dean轻轻地走到Sam的床边坐下，拍了拍他的肩膀。“嘿，Sammy，这次的目标是狼人。”

“可是……”

“没有可是，Sam。”Dean摇了摇头，认真地看着自己的弟弟。“这不是出去玩，这是猎魔，是会受伤送命的工作！跟Sully一起在家等我。一有机会，我会打电话回来的。”

Sam的脸垮了下来，眼角开始有些发红。“我不想跟你分开……万一你又受伤……”

该死，他在担心我！

Dean看着咬住下嘴唇不让眼泪掉下来的Sam，猛然伸手把他拉近怀里，紧紧抱着。“不会的！我答应你绝对不会受伤的，别担心，好吗？”见怀里的人动也不动，Dean继续安慰道：“这次我会特别小心的。我保证！”

“可是你刚还吃了我的糖……”

听到Sam在自己胸前闷闷不乐地嘟囔着，Dean温柔地摸了摸Sam的头。“哦，Sammy girl，你知道一颗糖不够收买你老哥。不过我答应你，会帮你问下老爸的。”

Sam抬起头，直勾勾地看着自己的哥哥。“那怎样才能收买你？”

“至少要一桌子的粟米脆饼配棉花糖才值得考虑。”Dean笑着揉乱了Sam的头发。“来吧，Sammy，来帮我收拾工具。”

 

 

回到地堡看着Sully留下的一桌子零食，Sam不觉地嘴角微微开始上扬。大概Dean已经不记得了吧，虽然现在的他一脸嫌弃地看着粟米脆饼配棉花糖，可在他13岁那年，大概是真心想要一桌子的棉花糖粟米脆饼。

“嘿，你还没收拾完吗？”Dean探了探头，看着Sam若有所思道：“难道你到现在还想要这些？”

“谁知道呢？”Sam拿起一块棉花糖放在嘴里，吻了过去。

 

End


End file.
